A Haunted World
by chris987case
Summary: Their once light and safe world is about to change. Two forces of evil, both earthly and unearthly are converging, not willing to let anyone stand in their way. But what good is a conflict of Evil against evil, when the innocent are not your pawns ? Note: This is a mass crossover with other Disney Channel Shows and horror movies.


**This story is not made for profit but for entertainment. I do not own the following franchises - A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Hellraiser, Friday the 13th, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Sonny With A Chance, The Suite Life series, Hannah Montana or Wizards of Waverly Place. **

**Chapter One**

We open our tale, not in our world, but a world known by it's residence, as the Labryinth. We know it a Hell, but this world is uncomprehendable and has even been called Heaven. It is ruled not by Satan, but by Leviathan, god of flesh, hunger and desire. It' residents consist of the cenobites and their prisoners. The cenobites can not tell the difference between pleasure and pain but have grew to understand our morality and nature. They are led by who we know as Pinhead, but they know as Xipe Topec, and formally known as Elliot Spencer.

As Pinhead stands in an ancient chamber, he finds himself in a conversation with a new prisoner. Or at least would be new had they not met before 'You are an interesting person indeed Krueger. Like us, you was once part of humanity, but you gave it up for pleasure, which you derive from others pain. But unlike us, you are chaotic, you are sick, but seemingly beyond control." Pinhead lectured a man wearing black pants, a red and green stripped shirt, a fedora, black shoes, but his most notable feature is the scars on his face, from which he received from burns and a glove, which had blades on the fingers.

"You have given me this talk before, but I'm going to give you the same answer. I'm not going to be like you so- so dull. How many times have I been here ? You people say that you offer ultimate pleasure, but I'm yet to make a child cry so their mothers can't help them." Freddy Krueger retorted. Freddy advances towards Pinhead, but knew it was wise not to fight him (he tried before, didn't end well). "I tell you it's going to be just like before." And that's when Freddy saw Pinhead smirked.

"No. I think not. You see, the dream demons - the one who gave you your power, are dead. Fell to the power of Leviathan. You belong to us now. At long last. You may leave, but on our terms. You will return only to us. And soon you will be like us."

Freddy snarled "No ! You- you tell Leviathan I won't be just another lap dog on his leash."

"It's a little late for that." Pinhead shook his head. "And now that you've been dealt with there is another matter of business to deal with...a number of persons on earth. All of whom, need our attention."

* * *

><p>In Haddonfield University, Cody Martin wakes up in his bed with a loud click at the side of his head. Cody was about to scream, only to see his roommate Desmond leaning over him holding an unloaded gun to his head.<p>

"Ssshhh, not today Cody, not today." Desmond whispered, stroaking Cody's hair gingerly. Cody groaned, annoyed. But what could he do ? He was a wimp. But with a roommate like Desmond, he was starting to miss Zack. He was starting to miss Woody - Woody of all people!

Desmond is someone you could compare to a militant Hunter S. Thompson, which isn't exactly a bad thing, if it wasn't for the fact Desmond does not know when to quit. Desmond was from a military family and was proud of this. One thing Desmond wasn't was a man for medicine, he was one who believes all medicine clouds the mind, comparing peniciline to acid. Cody saw Desmond was someone as what all people are without restricting limits, he almost wanted to study him, if it were not for the fact the last time he tried to evaluate him was before Desmond placed a land mine in his teddy bear (yes Cody still keeps a teddy around and Desmond gone and blown it up).

"Desmond what do you want ?" Cody groaned.

"I'm here to invite you to an activity-"

"No !" Cody said again in a angrier voice.

"I thought you'd say that, you always where a wimp."

"I'm sorry, unlike you, I value my brain, and don't cloud my mind with military stories." Cody said before being pushed out of his bed.  
>"Wimp. Think of your Yale girl, Bailey."<p>

"She loves me for who I am." Cody said.

"For your brains yes, but what is a man without his brawn ?" Desmond said shaking his head.  
>"A live one ?"<p>

"What's a live man who doesn't, you know live ?

"If I go with you, will it get you out of my room ?" Cody asked.

"Your damn, right. Now, you are out of bed and I bet you don't want to go back. So get out of your PJ's and into my car and do something besides beating yours like Rocky beats his meat." Desmond says circling Cody.

"Wha- I don't-"

"Dammit you pervert, what you do behind your doors are your business, but I've got lives to save and come sundown, you do to."

With that Desmond walked out of the room, Cody just sits there. Desmond is part of a militant group of vigilantes called he calls the Unofficial Haddonfield Night Watch Assosication. UHNWA for short. Apparently there are other crazies out there like Desmond and they go out on the outskirts of Haddonfield, get drunk and prepare for military weapons on the off chance they have a pedophile or arsonist on their hands and harass truckers on the CB Radio. Only reason why they haven't been arrested is the same reason Desmond hasn't been arrested - they are two over the top to be true.

* * *

><p>In a Stratford dorm, Miley Stewart slept in her bed. She had a long day yesterday, being taught what she already knew, but it was the weekend was going to be just the time she needs to sleep. Then she heard knocking on her door.<p>

"Miley..." Oh no, Miley thought as her best friend Lilly Truscott opened the door and let herself in. "_Do You Want to Build a Snowman ?" _Lilly sang. Miley groaned in her pillow - she should have never took Lilly to see that movie.

"Lilly...go back to sleep." Miley mumbled, instantly regretting what she said, as Lilly plopped herself onto the bed and began to roll around.

"I just can't, they sky's awake, so I'm awake-" Lilly said in mock angst.

"- And I'm sleeping."

"You can't be sleeping, you are talking and therefore not asleep." Lilly said is a cute manner, before Miley began to freign snoring. "Aw come on Miley ! Lames Condor is going to call any minute and I don't want to be the one who answers the phone."

"Lames Condor ?" Miley half laughed fully awake.

"Good one huh ?" Lilly joked.

James Condor, owner of Condor Studios was one Miley's case for the past week now. Ever since Miley revealed her secret to the world, and Sonny Munroe left So Random, all Condor was doing was calling them, trying to corece Miley and Lilly into selling them the image of Hannah Montana and Lola to Condor Studios and would not relent, often bringing up arguments such as "Hannah is what made you famous." "Don't tell me you don't miss it." "Little kids are going to miss her." Miley was begining to understand why Sonny left Condor Studios behind (that and her recent emotional breakdown).

"Well Lilly, now that you got me woken up, what do you propose we do ?" Miley asked.

"Sit here. Eat Ice Cream. Watch emThe Notebook/em. Mabye you can get some sleep." Lilly said.

"I think I just remembered why we're friends."

Suddenly the phone on Miley's night stand rang.

"Speak of the devil." Miley groaned,

"Don't be mean, he may be a bad guy, but you really shouldn't compare him to Mr. Condor." Lilly said. Both of them laugh before Miley answered the phone.

"Hello." Miley said already knowing who was on the other end.

"Miss Stewart, I really hoped you had time to reconsider." James Condor said over the phone.

"Why can't you people just accept the end of an era ?"

"Because people are pushy when they're nostalgic." Lilly said quickly before Condor answered over the phone. At this point Miley puts the phone on speaker "We are offering three million for the Hannah image." Condor said in a relentless tone.

"Three million ?! You offered four thousand for Lola !" Lilly shouted.

"Condor, with all do respect, Hannah Montana is not some image used to make a TV Studio money. She is the face of music for a whole generation of fans, and now that Hannah is gone, the only thing keeping her alive is the memory and loyalty of the fans. I can't be Hannah forever, and it's not like anyone else can just put on the wig and have the fans take it with a smile." Miley said in a calm sophisticated tone.

"Miley...it's three million." Condor said, unswayed.

"Bye bye." Miley said before hanging up the phone. "Three million. I made twice as much from my concerts."

"Executives. They don't see people, they see product and consumers."

At that point, the phone rings again. Miley lets out a loud frustated groan, picks the phone up and shouts "I already told you ! Enough is enough !"

"Did I call at the wrong time ?" Miley heard her father Robby answer on the other end.

"Oh my god, dad. Look I'm sorry, I-i didn't-" an embarressed Miley stuttered nervously.

"It's cool. I take it Condor has been calling you ?" Robby asked.

"Yup."

"Want me to call him ?" Robby offered.

"Whoa, I want him off my back, not looking over his." Miley chuckled "So what's got you checking in ?"

"I'm your father, I just wanted to talk to my daughter."

"Hi Robby." Lilly said from the other end of the room.

"Lilly says Hi." Miley replies to her dad.

"I heard, you have it on speaker phone. So other than phonecalls from the presistant Mr. Condor, how's my little girl doing ?

"Well, just finished finals, have my fingers crossed. I'm thinking about sleeping in today, but Lilly has other plans. But long story short I'm free for the next two weeks or so." Miley explains

"Think in those two weeks, you could afford a visit from your old man ? Jackson's been out of the house for a while, and I had nothing to do lately." Robby starts to ask

"You'd visit me because you have nothing better to do, ooh, that hurts." Miley shook her head, chuckling sarcasticly.

"Haha." Robby gave a dull sarcastic laughter, before changing the subject "Look, I wanted to check up on you because...I'm worried."

"Worried ? Dad, I'm not drinking or anything-" Miley started before inturupting.

"You haven't been watching the news. I wasn't sure to believe the stories, but there have been a persistent string of deaths between Stanford and L.A. Apparently people have been dying in there sleep. Two people, sometimes, three a night. People are suspecting a serial killer or a suicide cult at work."

"Are- are you sure ? I mean-" Miley started to ask.

"I'm sure. Haven't you seen the news ?

"I was, but I was following the Sonny Munroe stories." Miley says. Despite her growing distaste for Condor Studios, Miley was concerned about the tabloids of it's recent retired actress, Sonny Munroe. She began to take a break due to constant nightmares interfering with her schedule, as well has mood swings on set, but after Sonny's mother Connie was nearly killed in a car accident, and a near abduction experience, Sonny had a emotional and mental breakdown, and was put in a local sanitarium/rehab clinic until she recovers. Miley was scared for Sonny, but at the time, couldn't visit to see if she's okay. She did want to squeeze in a visit during her two week break, see how she's doing. "But I doubt there's anything wrong here at Stanford."

"Yeah, but I'm your father. It's my job to worry. I might not get paid for it but it pays for itself. I just want to keep a close eye on things." Robby said.

"Appreciate it. See you soon dad." Miley said before hanging up.

Unknown to either Miley or Lilly, an unearthly presence loomed at the other end of the room, with an evil grin forming on it's burned face, one bare hand grasped by a metallic, clawed hand. "_I was thinking of doing it myself, but it looks_ _like curiosity will kill this cat_."

* * *

><p>In the business at Wiztech, you'd almost not expect their new leader Justin Russo to take time off work. He almost wished he could retire and maybe have fun now and then, but that would cost . Following todays Wiztech Company Family Picnic, Justin was finally going to take the vacation he deserves. He would spend his time with his family, and friends, especially Juliet. He was busy at the moment, using magic trying to decide weather he looked good in a black suit or a blue suit (and secretly amusing himself that it almost reminded him of the ending of Sleeping Beauty.)<p>

Currently he was in his office, wearing his black suit, for the fifth time "Eh... this really does make me look like a man who means business." Justin said posing in front of a mirror, before switching back to the blue suit "But this brings out my eyes."

"Never thought of you as a fashion stud." Justin heard his sisters Alex's voice speak out. He turns around to see his family, and Zeke and Harper, dressed in their usual get up. Justin smiles when he see's them and walks up to greet them.

"Hey guy's. Didn't expect you to be here this early, the picnic's not for another hour."

"It's never to early to see your family. Besides, pink is your color." Justin's father Jerry says. Alex smirks and snaps her fingers and like so, Justin's suit was pink.

"Yeah, it really brings out his eyes." Alex nodded.

"I agree, plus he looks cuter than usual." says Juliet, Justin's vampire girlfriend says as she entered the room.

"Ooh, Juliet, Justin wanted to wait a while before he saw us." Max said.

"Really, because Justin said he wanted me earlier." Juliet said, earning Justin a look from his mother.

"Justin what does she mean by-" Mrs. Russo said before Justin nervously interrupted.

"So, why don't we take this time to catch up. It's been a while since I've seen you guys, and I have no more work to do in the forseeable future, so-" Justin said before his secretary buzzed him.

"Uh, Mr. Russo, you have another visit, says it's a business venture."

Justin groaned, and buzzed his secretary back. "Really, now ? Can't this wait ?"

Suddenly the office doors opened, as Justin's angel ex girlfriend Rosie enters the room "That depends, can the world wait ?"

"Rosie, fancy seeing you here." Justin chuckled nervously, he's eyes zigzagging back and forth between Rosie and Juliet.

"Yeah, must be. Rosie, wouldn't you say Justin looks cute in pink ?" Alex asked with a amused look on her face.

"Actually, he looks cute in everything."

"Glad we agree." Juliet said as she walked up to and shook hands with Rosie "Hi, names Juliet-"

"It's okay, I know who you are." Rosie said before Max spoke up.

"Hey Justin, is there a reason why you invited your girlfriend and your ex -?" Max started to ask before being shushed by his mother.

"I guess Justin's into-" Zeke started before Harper stomped his foot.

"Actually, I'm here for a favor, and I could use all the help I can get. We could save hundreds, if not millions of innocent lives, and if not that, the world." Rosie said.

"Crap ! Why are we always roped into this, always having to save the world. It's always the Angels of Darkness, or an asteroid. How many times does the world have to be in danger emall the time/em. ? Why can't I have a normal life !?" Harper shouted. She quickly went silent, noticing everyone looking at her "Sorry. I mean - Oh no the world's in danger again - oh well, nothing the Russo's and their bumbling human sidekicks can't help with."

Zeke then leans down to Max "She's talking about you too - you're one of us now."

Rosie fakes a cough before starting again "Like I said, the world itself is only in potential danger. You'd all still save a lot of lives, and that's what counts. But you can't do it alone. The Guardian Angels, myself included, are concerned of a growing otherworldly presence, the cenobites. They dwell in Hell, and are a fusion of demonic spirits and human souls. My sources tell me, that they are planning an invasion of Earth, on behalf of their master Leviathan."

"Well, if they're demons, can't the angels handle them on their own ?" Mr. Russo asks.

"If we could I would have done it myself, but they are also fused with human souls, and are as much victims as they are villains. That's why I come to you for help, and like I said, you can't do it on your own - allegedly, they have a list of people, who they wish to attend too. We don't know who they are. I was hoping you could help us."

"I'll see what I can do." Justin says, before thinking. What could he do ? He thought he could fight them, but it was more of an Alex thing to do, and Justin was the head of Wiztech after all. He should do the Wiztech thing - simply talk things over and reason with them. Justin nods, it sounded like a good idea. "I got it, we summon them here, and maybe try to get an understanding with this Leviathan."

"Oh no, Justin. Leviathan is an incromprehendable being, he could destroy you with his mere presence. But they do have an acting leader - Xipe Topec - or as his earthly friends and enemies know him as Pinhead." she started, before everyone started laughing, but with a look she got them to stop. "And even he might be unreasonable."

"Then in that case, we fight them, and if necessary, kill them." Alex spoke up.

"That's the thing - I don't think they can be killed.

"Was there anyone who said that about Gorog ? Besides, if this Pinhead is familiar with Earth and it's people, he can be talked too."

Justin said before Rosie nods reluctantly - she didn't like the pride she felt from Justin, and being an angel, she can safely say pride won't do him any good.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first chapter. Be sure to post and review. There's more to come<strong>


End file.
